Yogi's Treasure Hunt
| director = | voices = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = "Fun! Fun! Fun! Funtastic!", performed by Jon Bauman & The Funtastic Singers from The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera | endtheme= "Fun! Fun! Fun! Funtastic!" (Instrumental) | composer = Hoyt Curtin | country = United States | language = English | network = Syndicated | executive_producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera | producer = | editor = Gil Iverson | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 27 | list_episodes = #Episodes | runtime = 19 minutes approx. | audio_format = Stereo | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = Galaxy Goof-Ups | followed_by = The New Yogi Bear Show }} Yogi's Treasure Hunt (originally titled as The Funtastic Treasure Hunt) is an animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera featuring Yogi Bear and various other Hanna-Barbera characters. It premiered in syndication in late 1985 as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. This would be Daws Butler's final Hanna-Barbera series to date, performing the voice of Yogi and his many other characters. The show's main title song was performed by Sha Na Na's Jon Bauman. Plot Yogi and his friends would go on treasure hunts around the world, as assigned by Top Cat. They traveled aboard their ship, the S.S. Jelly Roger. Dick Dastardly and Muttley traveled on their ship, the S.S. Dirty Tricks, and would try to beat Yogi and friends to the treasure by engaging in their usual dirty tricks. Regular characters * Yogi Bear * Boo Boo Bear * Ranger Smith * Huckleberry Hound * Quick Draw McGraw * Snagglepuss * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Snooper and Blabber * Top Cat * Dick Dastardly and Muttley Voice cast * Daws Butler as Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie, Snooper and Blabber, Baba Looey, Undercover Elephant, Yippee Coyote, Hokey Wolf, Lippy the Lion, Mr. Jinks, Peter Potamus * Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Muttley, Narrator, Ricochet Rabbit, Touché Turtle, Ruff, The President of Amnesia * John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy, Officer Dibble, The President of Rhubarbia, Magnifico the Great, King Tutti-Frutti * Arnold Stang as Top Cat * Paul Winchell as Dick Dastardly * Julie Bennett as Cindy Bear (ep. "Secret Agent Bear"), United Nations Speaker * Vance Colvig as Chopper * Stacy Keach, Sr. as Dinky Dalton * Russi Taylor as Penelope Pitstop * Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle * Frank Welker as President, The College Dean, Ziltch, Jabberjaw, Good Night Show Host * Charlie Adler as Greed Monster * Hamilton Camp as Mike Walnuts * Pat Carroll as The Wicked Queen * Richard Erdman as Happy Bing * Linda Gary as Lady Creampuff * Gail Matthius as Square Rock * Ann Ryerson as Woman in the mirror * Edie McClurg as Dr. Mars * Rob Paulsen as Hansel * Marilyn Schreffler as Nathan * Jean Vander Pyl as Ma Rugg * Andre Stojka as Professor Whobigone Sprock * Janet Waldo as Cindy Bear (ep. "To Bee or Not To Bee"), Little Red Riding Hood, Gretel, The Witch * Dick Gautier as Inka-Dinka Tribe leader * Lennie Weinrib as The Pink Pussycat * Jonathan Winters as Ollie the Red-Nosed Viking Episodes Season 1 (1985) |EpisodeNumber=1 |ShortSummary=Yogi and the gang sail on the SS Jelly Roger in search of "The Diamond Orb" located in the Earth's core. |LineColor=AC1B0E }} |EpisodeNumber=2 |ShortSummary=Yogi's team sets out for an uncharted island in Africa, where a treasure, "The Golden Gorilla", which has the power to stop its volcano from erupting. |LineColor=AC1B0E }} |EpisodeNumber=3 |ShortSummary=Top Cat sends the gang to Transylvania, where it is rumored to be the resting place of the vampire, Dracula. |LineColor=AC1B0E }} |EpisodeNumber=4 |ShortSummary= Quick Draw goes back to his old crime-fighting identity of El Kabong, thus allowing him to get one up on the other teams and be the first to find the treasure, until Dastardly and Muttley show up. |LineColor=AC1B0E }} |EpisodeNumber=5 |ShortSummary=Yogi and the boys find "The Chalice of Valhalla" in an old Viking settlement. |LineColor=AC1B0E }} |EpisodeNumber=6 |ShortSummary=While hunting for "The Mummy Case of King Tutti-Frutti", Quick Draw, Snagglepuss and Doggie Daddy become possessed by a curse of greed and now everyone must find the treasure to reverse the spell. |LineColor=AC1B0E }} |EpisodeNumber=7 |ShortSummary=Top Cat assigns the boys to travel to the land of Fairy Tales in search for "The Mythical Gold Unicorn" and protect it from a mean greedy circus ringmaster named Happy Bing, as well as Dick Dastardly and Muttley. |LineColor=AC1B0E }} |EpisodeNumber=8 |ShortSummary=Told by Snooper, the treasure the teams must find this time is "The Hopeless Diamond Ring", possession of Lady Creampuff but every time they seem to have found it, it turns out to be a fake. Simultaneously, Yogi is mistaken for a bear criminal resembling himself and gets arrested, leading the rest of the boys to help him get out. |LineColor=AC1B0E }} |EpisodeNumber=9 |ShortSummary=While in London, Yogi and the gang search for "Merlin's Lost Book of Magic". Then Dick Dastardly and Muttley steal it so they can use it to try to get to the treasure first. |LineColor=AC1B0E }} |EpisodeNumber=10 |ShortSummary=Top Cat sends the gang to Hollywood, after a jewel statue named "The Emerald Flamingo", used in a movie of the same name. |LineColor=AC1B0E }} }} Season 2 (1986–87) |EpisodeNumber=11 |ShortSummary=Top Cat gives the gang clues in Ireland to look for "The Pot of Gold" to donate to a children's home, which is on the brink of financial crisis. |LineColor=e5c878 }} |EpisodeNumber=12 |ShortSummary=The gang arrives at Cindy Bear's Honey Farm, where they learn that Cindy's bees have mysteriously stopped honey production (Snooper states the bees are on "a 'permanent' coffee break"). Cindy's mortgage payment is almost due, and with no honey, Cindy has gone bankrupt and is at great risk of losing her farm. In order the save her farm from closing down, the gang look for "The Pirate Treasure of Jacques Latoot". |LineColor=e5c878 }} |EpisodeNumber=13 |ShortSummary=Yogi's crew ventures into deep space in search of "The Murgatroyd Ruby", which is actually the remains of what was once the planet Murgatroyd. |LineColor=e5c878 }} |EpisodeNumber=14 |ShortSummary=While in Japan, Dick Dastardly's latest contraption causes everyone to swap bodies, causing confusion and non-cooperation while trying to find "The Jade Buddha". |LineColor=e5c878 }} |EpisodeNumber=15 |ShortSummary=On the trail of a "The Giant Gold Nugget" lost in Nome, Alaska, Yogi's team overcomes a town's chilly reception. |LineColor=e5c878 }} |EpisodeNumber=16 |ShortSummary= Guest starring on The Good Night Show, Top Cat tells how he formed the treasure hunting team, in which Yogi and his team found out the great American treasure isn't actually treasure. |LineColor=e5c878 }} |EpisodeNumber=17 |ShortSummary=When the teams get captured, it's up to Huckleberry (with the use of his new superhero alter ego, Huckle Hero) to save the day. |LineColor=e5c878 }} |EpisodeNumber=18 |ShortSummary=In a parody of The Pink Panther, a criminal named the Pink Pussycat (who's identical to Snagglepuss) arrives and steals the painting The Moaning Liza from the Louvre Museum in Paris. Undercover Elephant holds a press conference where he announces that Yogi's Treasure Hunting Team is on the case. |LineColor=e5c878 }} }} Season 3 (1987–88) |EpisodeNumber=19 |ShortSummary=Told in storybook-format by Chopper and Yakky Doodle, Yogi's crew protect Snow White while her seven dwarves are on vacation. |LineColor=91abff }} |EpisodeNumber=20 |ShortSummary= Top Cat announces Dicaragua and Bearzil, two countries ruled by Dick Dastardly and Yogi, respectively, are on the brink of war. To make matters worse, the Crown Jewels of Bearzil have gone missing Absent: Ranger Smith |LineColor=91abff }} |EpisodeNumber=21 |ShortSummary=A female Martian, Dr. Mars, makes a special intergalactic guest appearance at the United Nations claiming the Earth will be destroyed... unless a treasure chest (which is really a time bomb), called "The Big Dipper Booty" (lost somewhere in Peru), is returned to her. Absent: Ranger Smith |LineColor=91abff }} |EpisodeNumber=22 |ShortSummary=The team searches for sunken treasure, while putting up with a snobby talk show host named Mike Walnuts, host of 16 Minutes. Note: This episode is a parody of the CBS nightly news program 60 Minutes. |LineColor=91abff }} |EpisodeNumber=23 |ShortSummary=Yogi and the gang are called in to save a college on the brink of financial crisis. Absent: Ranger Smith |LineColor=91abff }} |EpisodeNumber=24 |ShortSummary=Top Cat informs the gang that the TV Zone's "Golden Transmitter" (which is used to air TV programs) has gone missing and goes on the hunt to find it. Note: This episode features parodies of Hill Street Blues, Siskel & Ebert, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Star Trek, Star Wars and Hanna-Barbera's own Smurfs |LineColor=91abff }} |EpisodeNumber=25 |ShortSummary=Yogi and the gang find themselves in the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. |LineColor=91abff }} |EpisodeNumber=26 |ShortSummary=Told through rhyme, Yogi and the gang depict how all the toys in the world disappear, mysterious flute music draws toys away from their homes to a distant planet. Absent: Ranger Smith |LineColor=91abff }} |EpisodeNumber=27 |ShortSummary=Yogi and friends are secret agents attempting to stop Dick Dastardly from discovering the Fountain of Youth and use its power to transform everyone on the planet into children. However, Dick crashes their boat, which flings them into the fountain and turns them into toddlers. Absent: Ranger Smith Note: The opening of this episode parodies the iconic opening of the James Bond movies. |LineColor=91abff }} }} Home releases Hanna-Barbera Home Video released three episodes of the series each on individual VHS tapes in Spring 1990, to promote the opening of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera simulator movie ride at Universal Studios Florida. Broadcast history United States International In other languages * Italian: La caccia al tesoro di Yoghi * Brazilian Portuguese: Zé Colmeia e os Caça-Tesouros * Portuguese: A Caça ao Tesouro do Zé Colmeia See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * Yogi Bear (character) * The Yogi Bear Show * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera * The New Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Galaxy Goof-Ups * Yo Yogi! References External links * * * * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Profile on Yogi's Treasure Hunt. Category:1985 American television series debuts Category:1988 American television series endings Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Top Cat Category:Wacky Races Category:1980s American animated television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Children's fantasy television series Category:Crossover animation Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American animated television spin-offs